Nami
"Cat Burglar" Nami is a pirate and the navigator/cartographer of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein she is the third member of the crew, the second to join, and the first to rejoin after the Arlong Park Arc. She is also the girlfriend/secret fiancé of Monkey D. Luffy. Profile and Stats Name: Nami Alias: Cat Burglar Origin: One Piece Age: 20 Classification: Human, Straw Hat Pirates Navigator, Thief Gender: Female Height: 170 cm (5'7") Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs.) Eye Color: Light-Brown Hair Color: Orange Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Art of Weather, Haki (Armament Haki), Expert Staff Specialist, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Navigation and Cartography Expertise, Expert Thief Weaknesses: Her Clima-Tact's weather-based abilities differ based on the enviornment. Equipment: Sorcery Clima-Tact Class: A-Class Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely much higher Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Hypersonic+ attack and reaction speeds, and High Hypersonic attack speed with lightning bolts Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: City Block level Stamina: At least Enhanced Human Range: Several Hundred Meters Intelligence: Super Genius Background Appearance Nami is a slim, attractive young woman of average height, with long, wavy, waist-length, orange hair and light brown eyes. She has a very curvaceous, hourglass figure, coupled with large breasts and curvy hips. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She has a blue tattoo on her left shoulder, which represents mikan, and pinwheels (a homage to Bell-mère, Nojiko, and Genzo, respectively). Like most characters, she changes her clothes on a daily basis, but her main outfit consists of a revealing turquoise and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider blue jeans (that expose some of her hips), held by a leather black belt around her waist with a "B" (Berries) symbol on it where she can also keep the pieces of her Sorcery Clima-Tact on the right side, orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. Personality Along with Nico Robin, Nami is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats and the third smartest character in the East Blue, the first being Benn Beckman of the Red Hair Pirates and the 2nd being Captain Kuro. She is also mature and level-headed on the surface, but has a kind, caring and energetic personality inside. When first introduced, Nami despised all pirates. She viewed them as nothing but bad people after losing someone close to her, only changing her mind after she met Luffy. Before her view changed on pirates, she was perfectly fine with giving Luffy up captive to Buggy, as she could not bring herself to stoop to their level. She also dismissed the Devil Fruits as myths until she saw Buggy's Chop-Chop Fruit in action. Nami is greedy and will do anything for money, accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life and was often upset at having little wealth despite the love of her adopted mother. While she will send in Luffy and the rest of the crew to meet the demand, the one thing she will not do is sell out a comrade; no matter what the sum. She has several times put her own crewmates in debt over trivial matters (like Luffy for tearing her coat and Zoro for borrowing 100,000 Berries only not to spend it and return it later), her usual charge for repaying the debt being 300% interest, and will often bring up these debts in order to get someone to do something for her. She takes control of the amount of money the crew spends, ever aware of the crews spending habits (such as Luffy and Natsu's desires to spend all they have on meat or Erza's desire for weapons) and tries her hardest to avoid it getting spent all at once. To this end, she is in complete horror whenever the rest of the crew wastes money or passes up an opportunity to get it. She is loyal to her money, but no matter how much she denies it, her loyalty to her friends comes first as seen when she decided to give up her agreed 1,000,000,000 Berries deal with Igaram for protecting Vivi for the latter's sake after Baroque Works was beaten (although she was upset about it and complained later), as well as willingly giving treasure to Lola and preparing to spend 200,000,000 Berries worth of treasure (which they stole from Thriller Bark) to rescue Keimi from slavery. Nami is very bossy and is usually ordering everyone around, including Luffy, despite not being the captain herself. Nami's main concern when she is in trouble is herself first and usually has other members do her fighting, resulting in her fighting in fewer fights. She is a coward, though not on the same level as Usopp; her cowardice has more to do with survival. She is aware of dangers they face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals (e.g. the Seven Warlords of the Sea) than most of her crew, though lacks Robin's knowledge on some of its other powerful figures (e.g. the Marine Admirals) and organizations (e.g. the Four Emperors). She can be devilish at times and will not think twice about ditching the others to save her own life. She has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her comrades, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harm's way. The best example came from her survival of Eneru's game which left her as the only fighter standing besides him, she agreed to board his ship and go to his promised land out of fear after seeing all the strong fighters lose the game, but later after hearing his plans that would forsake the sky island, she soon turns on him. However, in return for her lesser sympathetic personality traits, she is also one of the more compassionate crew members who is fast to show sympathy when hearing sad things about other people, and as she showed during the incident with Hatchan, she is willing to forgive even people who have hurt her for many years. She is easily one of the Straw Hat's most emotional members, she cries easily and she shows much understanding of and insight into feelings. This often makes her good to comfort her friends (though she has also done the opposite to comically effect), as shown during the crew's discussion on about whether Usopp should return or not, she insisted that Usopp should return. Nami also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes, but sometimes wears the same attire depending on the environment she adjusts to. When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on many things, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. She doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her wearing very little, such as swimsuits (as long as they pay). When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on many things, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. She does not seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her wearing very little, such as swimsuits (as long as they pay). She often uses her looks and sex appeal for her own benefit, and will even allow men to see her completely naked. However, she charges 100,000 Berries to each person who did see her naked, even if it was an accident. After the two year timeskip, she does not overreact, scold, or hit the crew as often for their rash actions anymore, like when she decides to take part in activities such as demanding money when the crew holds Ryugu Kingdom "hostage". In fact she appears quite calm in the most daunting of situations since the crew reunited, though is still prone to panic in the face of imminent danger (both shown during the descent to Fishman Island). She also has developed a high stamina for drinking during celebrations and can drink as much (or more) than the rest of the crew. In fact, during the two year timeskip she has shown to be able to drink even more than previous. During the Punk Hazard Arc, Nami is shown to have a soft side for children. When she and the others are fleeing through the Biscuits Room, the giant kids that occupy it ask her to save them. She then stops and adds that she cannot turn her back on crying kids when they are asking to be saved. Her soft spot for children was shown again when she dealt with Momonosuke by defending him, calling him Momo-chan, and letting him sleep in her room. She also shows this kind of behavior towards Monkey D. Aika, Luffy's younger half-sister and new crew member, even treating each other like a "big sister-little sister relationship". Plot Powers and Abilities Art of Weather: Nami's fighting style focuses mainly on the manipulation of the weather of her surroundings, also known as the "Art of Weather". Which combined with her extensive knowledge of the oceanography and weather systems, can also be used for devastating results. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armaments Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. So far, Nami has only mastered one during the timeskip. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Sea-Prism Stone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Expert Staff Specialist: While she normally relies on her Clima-Tact for long ranged combat, she is skilled enough to use said weapon for melee combat. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Navigation and Cartography Expertise: Nami is a highly skilled navigator and a talented cartographer. Arlong considered her skills on par with the fishmen "superiority" since they were superior to any fishman's. When Luffy destroyed her room at Arlong Park both bathymetric and geographic maps were seen, indicating that Nami has a wide variety of cartographic skills. She is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although she usually needs to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them. She has a supernatural ability to sense changes in the weather, "with her body" according to Vivi, and can even predict the emergence of supposedly unpredictable cyclones in the Grand Line, undeterred even by a high fever. : This attribute proved useful during Nami's one-on-one altercation with Eneru, where she managed to deflect several of the Rumble-Rumble Fruit user's lightning-based attacks using only "Thunder Balls" from her first Clima-Tact. It could be assumed that after the timeskip her navigation skills have greatly improved due to her study of the New World climate with the help of Haredas, as even Caribou immediately recognized and praised her skills as a navigator during their descent to Fishman Island. Expert Thief: Apart from her navigational skills, Nami has also proven herself to be an excellent thief and pickpocket. She is able to take small items, such as keys, without her victims noticing, a skill she honed from a young age. Her most notable thieving feat was shown just before she left her village. At the harbor, she stole numerous wallets from the villagers saying goodbye to her while she was running past them, and among the villagers and the Straw Hats, plus Jonny and Yosaku, no one noticed until she revealed what she had done. Equipment Sorcery Clima-Tact: A bo-staff that Nami utilizes with her fighting style, Art of Weather. It takes the appearance of a long, thin staff colored cyan that can split into three separate parts, and it is kept in a holster on Nami's belt. *'Basics' **'Heat Ball': Produced from the "Heat Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Heat Ball is a red bubble of heated air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It heats up the temperature of the area surrounding it. **'Cool Ball': Produced from the "Cool Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Cool Ball is a blue bubble of cold air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It cools down the temperature of the area surrounding it. **'Thunder Ball': Produced from the "Electric Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Thunder Ball is a yellow bubble of electrified air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It electrifies the air of the area surrounding it. *'Battle Uses' **'Thunderbolt Tempo': Nami uses "Cool Ball" to make the air cooler while she uses "Heat Ball" to suck up the moisture. The heated air then rises and collides with the cold air. The air then condenses and creates a cloud. Nami continues to enlarge the cloud by producing more "Heat Balls" and "Cool Balls." Finally, she uses a "Thunder Ball" to electrify the cloud. Soon after, a large, powerful lightning bolt strikes one or multiple opponents. Unfortunately due to its increased range and power after its previous upgrade, the lightning strikes everything and everyone within its attack zone. **'Cyclone Tempo': Nami puts the "Heat Pole" and "Cool Pole" together like an X''' on the top of the "Electric Pole". She swings it like a bat, and the X detaches from the "Electric Pole" spinning towards her opponent. When the X hits, the hot and cold airs collide and create a massive wind that'll blow her opponent away. The X will return to Nami like a boomerang. **'''Mirage Tempo: Nami use the "Cool Ball" in a dry and hot environment to change the air density and create a mirage of herself. The extreme difference in temperature causes major light refraction, allowing Nami to disappear and create an illusory copy of herself, or even cloak herself in a blanket of air to make herself invisible. ***'Cool Charge': Nami creates a "Cool Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Cool Ball" on the tip, she can then perform an upgraded version of "Mirage Tempo". ***'Mirage Tempo: Fattah Morgana': An further upgraded version of the "Mirage Tempo" technique that creates multiple images of Nami using reflections and refractions within the air. The images that are created consist of a long and tall skinny version, a short or kid version, a fat version, a big, muscular version, and a relatively normal looking version of Nami. Only one of these images is the real Nami, however, it isn't necessarily the normal looking one. Each of these images is capable of moving in unison with the real Nami due to their reflective nature. Any attack Nami produces while surrounded by these images will also be replicated, creating a barrage of projectiles. Although only a few attacks are real, this tactic confuses even fast opponents into getting hit. **'Tornado Tempo': The only function that Usopp apparently installed in the Clima-Tact to be used in battle and not devised by Nami. He explains that this attack can only be used once and should be used only when the situation calls for it. Nami first combines the three pieces together into a T'''. In a bright flash from each end, two clockwork doves burst out and ensnare her opponent. The '''T then starts to spin rapidly until it finally shoots the captured enemy with extreme centrifugal force. After that, the doves become unusable and the function cannot be used again unless they are reinstalled. **'Fog Tempo': By creating a "Cool Ball" and using it against a fire user, a massive fog is created due to the water vapor in the air increasing in density from the rapidly heating cold air. The fog is used to blind the opponent so that Nami can easily land an attack on them. **'Thunder Charge': Nami creates a "Thunder Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Thunder Ball" on the tip, she can then perform "Swing Arm". ***'Swing Arm': After charging the piece with electricity with Thunder Charge, Nami twirls the piece on its connecting socket with the rest of the staff. After several spins, she swings the electrified piece at the enemy for a powerful electric attack. **'Cloudy Tempo': Nami creates a small cloud of producing rain made from Cool Balls. ***'Rain Tempo': Nami is able to create rain from an already existing cloud by creating Cool Balls and sending them into the cloud. **'Dark Cloud Tempo': Nami forms a small, condensed, electrically charged cloud. ***'Thunder Lance Tempo': Using a cloud previously formed with Dark Cloud Tempo, Nami creates a lightning bolt going directly from the cloud to her Sorcery Clima-Tact. Any opponent, should they be in the path of the lightning bolt, would be pierced by the bolt like a lance and given extreme electrical damage to their body. **'Gust Sword': Nami points one of the Clima-Tact pieces at an enemy and it emits a strong gust of wind, strong enough to send someone twice her size flying. **'Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod': Nami makes a long chain of dark clouds come out of her Clima-Tact. She then swings the cloud chain around her, electrocuting anyone within range of it. **'Thunder Trap': Nami creates three dark clouds, in what appears to be a triangular formation. When someone passes through the middle, the clouds electrocute it. **'Heat Egg': : Nami creates a small bubble on the tip of one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact. The bubble produces immense heat which can melt snow easily. **'Milky Ball': Nami produces many giant balls made out of Sea Clouds which are able to survive on the Blue Sea. She then gathers up all of the balls and creates a wall with them, to hold back her opponent(s). This technique is similar to Milky Road and a technique she used against some New Fishman Pirates. **'Weather Egg': Nami launches a large egg, which hatches to reveal a particular kind of weather. ***'Thunder Breed Tempo': After launching the egg at her opponent, she then commands it to hatch, calling it "Lightning-chan", which then releases a large thundercloud, similar to Eneru's Deathpiea ability, albeit on a smaller scale. After creating thunderclouds above her enemy, Nami can then take control of the lightning using her Clima-Tact, concentrating all of the lightning in the cloud into one blast and guiding it towards her opponent(s) to strike them down, making escape nearly impossible ***'Rain Tempo': After the egg hatches and releases dark clouds, Nami calls down rain, affecting the temperature and humidity and creating fog and mist. **'Milky Road': Nami creates a path made out of Sea Clouds, which are able to survive on the Blue Sea unlike normal Sea Clouds. Relationships Family Bellemère Nojiko Crew Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Usopp Sanji Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Franky Blizzard Brook Monkey D. Aika Kumi Friends/Allies Genzo Cocoyasi Village Nefertari Vivi Lola Jimbei Hatchan Enemies Marines Arlong Pirates Absalom Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Navigators Category:Straw Hat Pirates